Nightingale
Nightingale is the first witch from the Witch Cooperation Association to come into contact with Roland. She currently serves as his personal bodyguard as well as the head of the Security Bureau. Her real name is Veronica Gilen. Appearance Nightingale is a slender young woman with mature charming features, her blond hair are cascading down like a waterfall. At her first meeting with Roland, she wore dark clothes with a hood, hiding her face. After joining the Witch Union, Roland gave her a set of clothing based on the white hooded cloak worn by protagonists from the Assassin's Creed game series; a private joke of his in reference to her identity as an assassin. Personality Nightingale is a woman who follows her own personal view of right and wrong. After her grueling experience under her uncle, she decided to never cry or be afraid of what comes her way, making her a courageous and strong-willed woman. She has a tendency to keep her emotions to herself, preferring to keep them bottled up inside for as long as she can until she can't take it anymore. She also has a mischievous side, pinching Roland whenever he does something she finds annoying or stealing his food without his knowledge or consent. Background Veronica Gilen was born from the marriage of her father, a viscount in Silver City, and her mother, a commoner. She lived a peaceful childhood in Silver CityHere and below: Chapter 63. In the winter when she turned 14, both her parents were missing after going to distribute food for people in need, so she and her brother Hyde were sent to the home of her father’s brother, Mr. Gilen. This winter was also when she awakened her witch powers. When Mr. Gilen discovered that Veronica was a witch he sent her to the thieves’ guild and made her undergo their training so he can make her do shady activities under threats from her brother’s life. Mr. Gilen attitude towards Veronica was gradually turning worse, physically abusing her and shutting her in a room which had its door replaced with iron bars. After sometime and asking repeatedly she finally met with Hyde but he said that he never wanted to see her again because she was a witch, after that Mr. Glenn grimly warned her that Hyde would inherit their father’s title, but if she wouldn’t continue to obey his orders, he would make her brother die. Hearing this Veronica's world collapsed, she fell into sorrow and became a puppet manipulated by the Gilen family. On her coming of age day, she had to complete a task for the family and was on the way home when she met Wendy, she told everything about her about the Witch Cooperation Association this gave hope again to Veronica’s life. One week after her coming of age day, she had already overcome the torture, forcing her magic to undergo great changes, with her new magic she entered her world of fog to step into Mr. Gilen’s bedroom to take a knife and slit his throat. After this Veronica renamed herself Nightingale, and together with Wendy left the Gilen household and started their journey towards the Witch Cooperation Association. Chronology Nightingale first appeared before Roland while the latter was alone in his room. She thanked him for sparing Anna and expressed her desire to take her and Nana away from Border Town to become part of the Witch Cooperation Association. To her surprise, both witches refused to leave Roland. She had no choice but to stay to watch them, believing they didn't know what awaits them.Chapters 20 and 21 Throughout the winter she helped Roland to discover the spyChapters 23 and 24, prevent food burningChapter 30. She witnessed how, unlike other nobles, Roland cared for the witches as people, not tools. She came to envy the young witches, due to how happy and at peace they seemed, something the Association couldn't completely accomplish. When Anna collapsed due to magic exhaustion, she was there to witness Anna's survival of her Day of Adulthood without any pain, despite being unconscious at the time. This led her to feel hope that her sisters could also achieve this and told Roland that she will attempt to persuade them to stay in Border Town, where it is safe from other nobles and the Church due to the weather. She arrived in three days after leaving Border Town. Thanks to the mist she safely returned to Witch Cooperation Association camp. She told Wendy her experience and noticed disbelief in her eyes. However they decided to share news when all witches are gathered. She tried to convince them to settle in Borter Town but due to Cara's hatred towards common people she failed. She escaped with unconscious Wendy and accepted help of Lightning.Chapters 56-59 One and a half day later they returned to Border Town. After she rested she swore allegiance to Roland and told about her past life. Abilities Thanks to her training in the thieves' guild and numerous confrontations with different opponents, from mortals to Demonic Beasts, Nightingale is an experienced combatant. She is trained in the use of various weapons, from daggers to firearms, and capable in single combat, against multiple opponents, or as an assassin. This makes her one of the most skilled and deadly members of the Witch Union. Magic Awakening: Nightingale originally possessed the ability to become invisible. She does this by wrapping herself in something she refers to as "the fog". This only extended to her and anything or anyone she was in contact with when she used her power. Simply being in contact with her is not enough; she actually has to decide whether or not to envelop someone who is in contact with her in the fog. While in the fog, everything looks monochrome, giving Nightingale pseudo-night vision. Adulthood: After her Day of Adulthood, Nightingale's powers took a new form. Instead of just cloaking herself in the fog she could now enter it. Doing so would cause her, and anyone or anything she brought with her, to become intangible as well invisible. Branch Ability: Nightingale's branch ability is called the Eye of Truth, an ability known to have many variations. Nightingale's variation allows her to see magic power, deliberate lies, and any God's Stones of Retaliation in her field of vision. Each witch's magic power is seen as a unique color and shape, deliberate lies are depicted as the liar turning blacker momentarily, and God's Stones of Retaliation are described as emptiness. Relationships Family Parents Nightingale deeply loved her parents, and was distraught when they died. Witch Union Nightingale is deeply devoted to her sisters, wishing to give them better lives. She is seen as one of the group's leading figures. Wendy Wendy is Nightingale's closest friend. Roland Wimbledon Roland Wimbledon is the first mortal that Nightingale has trusted since her awakening. She is is fiercely loyal to him due to his kindness and dedication to helping others, mortal and witch. She has also fallen deeply in love with him despite knowing the feelings he harbors for Anna. Anna Nightingale admires Anna for her intelligence and unwavering spirit, and is a bit envious of her closeness with Roland. Enemies The Church Nightingale has a strong hatred for the Church for all the atrocities they have committed to witches. Trivia * While a part of the Witch Cooperation Association, she was also known as the Shadow Assassin. * Nightingale has difficulty understanding the lessons given to the witches. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Nobles Category:Kingdom of Graycastle